pelitfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
FlatOut 2
FlatOut 2 on suomalaisen Bugbear Entertainmentin kehittämä jatko-osa FlatOut -ajopelille. Empire Interactive julkaisi pelin 30. kesäkuuta 2006 PC:lle, Xboxille ja PlayStation 2:lle. Pelissä ajetaan romurallia ykkösosan tapaan. Ensimmäisenä maalissa oleva voittaa. Kisan lopussa annetaan palkinto nopeimman kierroksen ajaneelle kuljettajalle, parhaalle toisten mättäjälle, tehokkaimalle puskutraktorille ja parhaalle räjäyttelijälle. Peli on suojattu StarForce-suojauksella. Pelaaminen FlatOut 2 -pelin kisoissa pelaaja voi ohjata vihollispelaajat päin puuta tai betoniseinää. Kanssakilpailijan auton voi myös rikkoa jolloin tämä joutuu keskeyttämään ja pelaajan on helpompi voittaa. Jokaisella kilpailijalla on oma vauriomittari, josta näkee missä kunnossa hänen autonsa on. Minipelit Minipelien tarkoituksena on lennättää ajaja tuulilasin läpi, erilaisin koetuksin. FlatOut 2 -pelissä on minipelien määrää nostettu huomattavasti ja muutamia ykkösosastakin tuttuja on laitettu mukaan, toki muutoksia on tehty. Minipelejä on yhteensä 12: korkeushyppy, keilailu, mäkihyppy, curling, kivenheitto, tulirenkaat, korttipeli, baseball, amerikkalainen jalkapallo, koripallo, jalkapallo ja tikanheitto. Minipeleissä käytetään eri autoja kuin normaaleissa kilpailuissa ja näitä autoja ei tarvitse (eikä voi) erikseen ostaa tai parantaa, ne vain valitaan tarjotuiden joukosta. Uusi asia on myös se, että joissakin minipeleissä on monia kierroksia ja jotkut voitetaan yhteistuloksella, toisin kuin 1. osassa. Ilmalentokaan ei ole samanlaista, kuin Flatout 1:ssä, vaan sen aikana voi tehdä tiettyjä toimintoja. Toinen niistä on Nudge, joka hypäyttää ajajan vähän ylöspäin, mutta tätä voi käyttää ainoastaan kerran per ilmalento. Aerobaticseilla voi taas ohjata ajajan suuntaa ilmalennon aikana, ja tämä on hyödyllinen erityisesti jalkapallossa. Korkeushyppy * Lennätä ajaja niin korkealle verkkoon kuin pystyt. Keilailu * Koita kaataa mahdollisimman monta keilaa, joka erässä. Eriä on yhteensä 6. Mäkihyppy * Lennätä ajaja niin pitkälle kuin voit. Curling * Lennätä ajajasi niin lähelle curling-ympyrän keskustaa kuin voit. Kivenheitto * Hyppää uima-altaaseen niin pitkälle kuin voit ja kimmota ajajasi vedestä eteenpäin. Tulirenkaat * Hyppää mahdollisimman monen tulirenkaan läpi mahdollisimman keskeltä. Korttipeli * Muodosta mahdollisimman hyvä käsi pudottamalla isonumeroisimmat kortit, peräkkäiset kortit ja samaa maata olevat kortit. Baseball * Lennä ensin mahdollisimman keskelle baseball-mailaa ja kimmottaudu siitä mahdollisimman kauas. Amerikkalainen jalkapallo * Pujottele autolla puolustajien läpi ja tee maali niin äkkiä kuin pystyt. Koripallo * Tee parhaat pisteet lentämällä korien läpi. Mitä ylemmän korin läpi lennät, sitä paremmat pisteet. Jalkapallo * Lennätä ajaja maalia kohti ja väistele ilmassa puolustajia sekä maalivahtia. Tähtää neljään kulmaan maalista parhaisiin pisteisiin. Tikka * Lennä näytettyihin osiin tikkataulusta ja kerää parhaat pisteet! Autot ja radat Autot jaetaan kolmeen eri luokkaan: derby (9 autoa), race (11) ja street (14). Autoja on yhteensä 34 ja niillä on hinnan lisäksi paljon muitakin eroavaisuuksia, kuten moottori ja käsiteltävyys. Autoihin voi myös itse ostaa parempia osia ja vaikuttaa näin auton suorituskykyyn. Erona pelin ensimmäiseen osaan, tässä voi omistaa monia autoja kerrallaan, mikä on pelin alun jälkeen enemmänkin sääntö kuin poikkeus, jos haluaa kilpailla eri luokissa. Tämän lisäksi erikoisautoja kuten Flatmobile saadaan huijauskoodien avulla, mutta niitä ei käytetä missään sarjassa, vaan lähinnä yksinpelissä huvin vuoksi, tai joskus online-moninpelissä. Ratoja on monta sorttia, derby-luokassa suurin osa radoista on hiekkatietä, vain harvat ovat kokonaan asfalttia. Seuraavassa, eli race-luokassa on osittain samoja, ja osittain uusia ratoja, näistä noin puolet on päällystetty asfaltilla, kun taas viimeisessä, street-luokassa ajetaan vain harvoin hiekalla. Musiikki FlatOut 2 -pelistä löytyy paljon punk-rock -henkistä musiikkia. Monet yhtyeet ovat melko tuntemattomia suurelle yleisölle, mutta mukana on myös muun muassa Megadethin ja Nickelbackin kappaleita. Alla on koko biisilista Flatout 2:ssa soivasta musiikista: * Nowhere Ride - The Chelsea Smiles * Fall Victim - Alkaline Trio * Blood Brothers - Papa Roach * Road to Rouen - Supergrass * Mercy Me - Alkaline Trio * Believe it or Not - Nickelback * Symphony of Destruction - Megadeth * Rough Landing Holly - Yellowcard * Breathing - Yellowcard * Lobotomy for Dummies - Zebrahead * Give it All - Rise Against * Not Listening - Papa Roach * Reinventing Your Exit - Underoath * 7 Minutes in Heaven - Fall Out Boy * Richard III - Supergrass * Man or Animal - Audioslave * Your Time Has Come - Audioslave * Flat on the Floor - Nickelback * Feel So Numb - Rob Zombie * Dr. Feelgood - Mötley Crue * Demon Speeding - Rob Zombie * Pyramid - Wolfmother * Dimension - Wolfmother * Snitchers, and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers - Fall Out Boy Luokka:Ajopelit Luokka:PlayStation 2-pelit Luokka:Vuoden 2006 tietokone- ja videopelit